


Baby's First Pokémon

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon AU. Stories of Hamilton characters' first Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria Lewis: The Great Magby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indimitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/gifts).



> I have a list of each character and what set of Pokémon they'll have, so there're plans for more chapters, centering on characters' first Pokémon. I have two other ones written, and I hope to make a series of slice of life kind of stories.
> 
> This chapter for a friend's bday, since she's our Maria. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's first Pokémon isn't what she expected. Magby isn't as cute as the rest of the Pokémon girls her age have, and though she loves him all the same, she's always wanted a cute Pokémon to come along for her...

When Maria Lewis was a young girl, many of the girls her age had cute baby Pokémon. Maria, however, got a Magby when her father's Magmar had an egg. Sometimes the teasing from girls with Cleffas and Igglybuffs made Maria feel like an outcast. 

As a teenager, the trend continues when their Pokémon evolve into Clefairies and Jigglypuffs. Maria loves her Magmar, but she wishes her family could afford to let her become a trainer. She knows she could become a great trainer if they could afford the supplies. High school draws to a close, and Maria's the only person in her grade to have just one Pokémon.

She knows going to university after high school isn't in the cards for her, not with her average test scores and below average bank account balance. Maria goes on a job hunt immediately after graduation. It's slow going, but she doesn't give up until she has a job at a local flower shop. 

It's not ideal, since her Magmar runs to hot to be anywhere near the flower arrangements or grass Pokémon that help her co-workers, but Maria tries to keep a positive outlook through it all. Some days are harder than others, so sometimes she goes to clear her mind in a nearby park. It helps as she relaxes and daydreams about the days she'd hope and pray that a cute Pokémon would just approach her, choosing her to be their trainer.

Maria drifts off for a moment then startles awake when she hears a small growl. Her eyes snap open as she sees a small Teddiursa pawing at her arm, whining. She stares for a long moment, and Teddiursa stares back. It takes her another moment or two to notice Teddiursa's eyes are locked on her lunch bag tied to her purse.

“Oh, you're hungry,” Maria murmurs as she digs out a pack of honey graham crackers, ripping them open and holding out a few to the small, bear Pokémon. “Here, they're honey flavored.”

Teddiursa's ears perk and twitch at the word honey before he munches on the crackers happily. Maria smiles, thinking perhaps one of her childhood dreams have come true. That bubbles bursts when someone calls Teddiursa's name.

A man in a big hat, maybe a few years older than Maria herself, jogs over to them. “Teddiursa, what did I say about begging food off of pretty strangers?” he admonishes.

Maria flushes lightly at the words as Teddiursa finish the rest of the graham crackers then making a pitiful face towards his owner. “Pretty?” she murmurs then shakes her head. “I mean, this is your Teddiursa?”

“Yes, he is, the troublemaker,” the man replies, crouching down ruffle Teddiursa's fur. “He didn't eat your whole lunch, did he?”

“Oh no, he was no trouble at all!” Maria exclaims fondly with a smile. “He's such a cute Pokémon, and I didn't mind feeding him.”

The man laughs, and Maria finds it almost as charming as his Teddiursa. “That's too bad. I was going to use it as an excuse to ask you out for lunch.”

With a darker blush threatening to make her whole face beet red, Maria ducks her head. “You can still ask me,” she says, biting the inside of her lip with her heart beating fast.

“Well then, pretty lady,” the man tells her with a tip of his hat, “my name's James Reynolds, and I'd be honored to take you out to lunch this fine afternoon.”

With a smile, Maria raises her head to look up at James. “I'd be happy to.”


	2. Aaron Burr: Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first Pokémon is his first friend, but Aaron's second Pokémon comes at a turning point in his young life.

As a small child, Aaron Burr found a baby Espurr cowering from his grandfather's Houndooms one summer. He asked his parents if he could keep it, and though they had been wary, they didn't have much choice as Espurr followed them home. Espurr became Aaron's first Pokémon and first friend.

A few summers later, Aaron packs to see his grandfather again. His mom and dad have conferences, and they tell Aaron they'll be back soon. Unfortunately, it's not what happens. On the day his parents are supposed to drive home, his grandfather gets a call.

“Aaron, your parents will be home tomorrow,” he tells his grandson, who is trying to stay awake with Espurr at his side. “The storm delayed them a bit, so they're staying at a hotel tonight. Head to bed, my boy.”

Aaron frowns but complies, Espurr following closely behind him. He puts on his pajamas quietly then pads over to climb into bed when he hears a loud crash of thunder. A full body shudder wracks Espurr's tiny body before he darts out of the room. Aaron darts quickly after him.

“Espurr!” Aaron calls after his Pokémon as he bolts outside. “It's storming! Come back!”

The rain has mostly passed, but the lightning and thunder have not. Aaron sneaks outside anyway and sees his Espurr staring up another Pokémon, shrouded by darkness until the lightning lights up the sky. Aaron studies a lot, so he knows a lot of Pokémon, but this one escapes him.

The Pokémon steps forward, and Aaron rushes forward to protect his Espurr. “You can't eat him!” he announces bravely, more bravery than he actually feels as the strange Pokémon eyes him.

Making a mournful sounds, the Pokémon bows its head to nuzzle Aaron's cheek. Aaron reaches up to pet the Pokémon's white mane, careful of the curved horn on its right side. The Pokémon stays with Aaron until the storm lets up, Espurr clinging to him as well. He feels a strange feeling wash over him, and before Aaron can try to figure it out, his grandfather rushes outside.

“Aaron, what are you doing outside-!” he shouts, stopping short when he sees the strange Pokémon. “An Absol...”

“Absol?” Aaron repeats as the Absol steps back. “Is that your name?”

Absol makes a noise of agreement, head bowed. “Aaron, I have something to tell you. Come inside,” Aaron's grandfather says quietly, stepping forward to grab Aaron's hand.

Aaron reaches for Absol as he's ushered away. “Can Absol come too? He must be hungry.”

His grandfather stern face falters for a moment, staring down Absol who stares back with bright, red eyes. “I suppose he did come to tell you the news as well,” he states as Absol and Espurr follow them inside. “It's about your parents Aaron; there was an accident...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry about the pun in the chapter title. I couldn't let it go.


	3. Adrienne de Noailles: A Fairy Good Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne's first pokemon matches Gilbert's, but it's not quite what their parents were expecting when they went to the greenhouse.

At age nine, Adrienne de Noailles heads to the locally ran Pokémon greenhouse just outside of Paris with her parents and young friend Gilbert. She doesn't know why her parents whisper whenever she and Gilbert have play dates, but Adrienne decides if it needs to be whispered, it can't be all that important.

“C'mon, you're being so slow. Don't you want to see the Pokémon, Gil?” she questions as she takes his hand pulls him along towards the entrance.

Gilbert nods, glancing apprehensively at her parents who just smile genially and motion for them to go ahead. “I do,” he replies as they enter the greenhouse, “but your parents whisper like my parents whisper when you come over.”

Adrienne shakes her head, her dark curls bouncing around her head. “If it's gotta be whispered, then it's unimportant,” she says firmly as the greenhouse's nursery for newly hatched Pokémon catches her eye. “Oh look at the babies!”

She pulls him along again as Gilbert makes a face, muttering something about girls and baby Pokémon. “Well, you don't want a fully grown Pokémon that doesn't know you,” Adrienne tells him, having heard him perfectly well as she lets go of his hand and leans over the fence of the nursery enclosure. “So many grass types...”

“Except those ones,” Gilbert says, pointing out a group of Fairy Pokémon. “Those are Ralts, right? They're fairy and psychic types.”

“You're right, young monsieur,” the nursery's caretaker agrees as she enters the enclosure with food to feed the baby Pokémon. “These two were found as just eggs left at the Jardin du Luxembourg a few short weeks ago. They had assumed they were grass types, given the location, and brought them to us. They're not disruptive, but they don't seem to want to interact with the rest of the Pokémon here.”

The caretaker's words make Adrienne frown as she watches the two Ralts play together in the corner. They seem to be a boy and girl, and the girl Ralts looks up at her curiously. She waves and tries to smile; the girl Ralts makes a pleased sound before turning back to her companion.

“We'll take them,” Adrienne decides, in a strong voice as the caretaker frowns at her. “We came to adopt, so I don't see why not adopt the Pokémon with the most need.”

Gilbert gives her a strange look before looking back at the Pokémon. “A Fairy/Psychic type sounds like a cool first Pokémon,” he agrees after a moment of watching the Ralts, who have both turned their attention to them.

“We'll need your parents to sign some papers,” the caretaker tells them, and it doesn't take more than a moment for Adrienne to spot her parents and wave them over.

It takes no more than a half hour to finish the paperwork, and soon, Adrienne is waiting for her Ralts to approach her. It doesn't take long, since Ralts senses her happiness and bounds towards her. Adrienne smiles widely as she hugs her Pokémon to her chest.


End file.
